vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Deoxys
|-|Normal Forme= |-|Attack Forme= |-|Defense Forme= |-|Speed Forme= Summary Deoxys is a Legendary Psychic Type Pokémon. Originally a mere space virus, exposure to unknown beams of energy mutated it into its current form. It was an event-exclusive Pokémon in its original appearances but takes the center stage as the final foe of the Delta Episode in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B, higher in Attack Form Name: Deoxys Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Mutated Alien Virus, Legendary Pokémon, DNA Pokémon, Grand Meteor Delta, Organism No. 1, Organism No. 2 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2), Psychic Abilities (Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation) and Resistance to them, Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Adaptive Transformation, Shapeshifting, Healing, Body Control, Possession, Power Nullification, BFR, Duplication, Enhanced Senses, Magnetism Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Attack Reflection, Invisibility, Portal Creation, Precognition, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Can fire an energy beam that warps space), Can create Auroras, Spaceflight, Can manipulate its cellular structure to absorb attacks, Resistance to Fighting, Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations and Sleep Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Mid; can regenerate from its core), Immortality (Types 1 & 3), Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Darkness Manipulation, Homing Attack Attack Potency: Planet level (Fought Mewtwo and Rayquaza. Controls the planet busting Grand Meteor Delta), higher in Attack Form Speed: Massively FTL+ (Despite getting fodderized by Mega Rayquaza in raw power, managed to react to and dodge many attacks from it), higher in Speed Form Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class, higher in Attack Form Durability: Planet level (Took several strikes from Mewtwo), higher in Defense Form Stamina: Very high (Able to use extremely powerful techniques without noticeable exhaustion and it can directly fight against even other Legendary Pokémon, such as Rayquaza) Range: Extended melee range. Planetary with certain moves of various types Standard Equipment: Never-Melt Ice (Boosts the power of Deoxys's Ice-type moves by 20%), Petaya Berry (Boosts Deoxys's special attack when eaten), Ganlon Berry (Boosts Deoxys's defense when eaten), Life Orb (Boosts Deoxys's overall power by 1.3x at the cost of 10% of Deoxys's maximum health) Intelligence: Extremely high Weaknesses: It is weak to Ghost, Dark, and Bug Type moves. While its different Formes raise certain attributes, they also lower other ones, as the Attack Forme lowers durability, the Defense Forme lowers attack potency and the Speed Forme lowers both attack potency and durability albeit not to the extent the Attack Forme and Defense Forme lower their individual attributes; in Normal Forme stats are pretty well-balanced. Its brain (the purple crystal in its chest) is exposed. Life Orb causes 10% recoil with every successful offensive attack Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ability *'Pressure:' Deoxys's power exerts a certain amount of psychological pressure on its foes, causing their stamina to wane more quickly. Moves *'Hyper Beam:' Deoxys fires an energy beam of pure destruction at its targets. It may have to recharge afterwards. *'Psycho Boost:' Deoxys's signature move. Deoxys fires an extremely powerful psychic energy sphere at the foe. *'Extreme Speed:' Deoxys can move at very high speeds to strike the foe before they can even properly react under normal circumstances. *'Zap Cannon:' Deoxys fires a very powerful, electric projectile sphere at the foes, ensuring that they are also suffering paralysis. *'Protect:' Deoxys creates a virtually impenetrable force field that defends it from virtually any attack. *'Night Shade:' Deoxys fires a black beam of energy with a red or purple outline at the foes. *'Psychic:' Deoxys uses strong psychokinesis to use for offensive, defensive, and supplementary means, such as lifting target in question or simply blasting them. It may also lower their special defense. *'Double Team:' Deoxys can create illusory copies of itself. This also raises its evasiveness. *'Recover:' Deoxys regenerates from virtually any damage, including its whole body. *'Teleport:' Deoxys can teleport itself to escape from the battle and move around the battlefield. *'Reflect:' Deoxys sets up a psychic barrier around itself and its allies that halves the power of physically based attacks. *'Light Screen:' Deoxys sets up a psychic screen around itself and its allies that halves the damage of special attacks. *'Safeguard:' Deoxys creates a green barrier that prevents almost anything or anyone from reaching it. It also protects it and its allies from status conditions. *'Giga Impact:' Basically the physical equivalent to Hyper Beam. Deoxys violently tackles the opponents. *'Iron Defense:' Deoxys coats itself in a layer of metal, presumably iron, to boost its Defense stat. *'Leer:' Deoxys leers at the opponent lowering their Defense. *'Skill Swap:' Using its psychic power Deoxys swaps Abilities with the opponent. *'Wrap:' Deoxys wraps the opponent with its tentacles and constricts them dealing damage over time while they are wrapped. *'Knock Off:' Deoxys slaps the opponent to knock off their item. It's power doubles if the opponent does indeed have an item that can be knocked off. *'Pursuit:' Deoxys attacks the opponent with a dark attack that doubles in power should they try to escape. *'Snatch:' Deoxys steals the opponent's intended move if its either a healing move like Recover or a stat boosting move like Swords Dance and uses it itself. *'Psycho Shift:' If Deoxys has a status condition it can transfer it to opponent using its psychic power. *'Cosmic Power:' Deoxys absorbs a power from space to boost its defense and special defense. *'Zen Headbutt:' Deoxys focuses some psychic power into its head and then headbutts the opponent. This may also cause them to flinch. *'Taunt:' Deoxys taunts the opponent which only allows them to use offensive attacks. *'Spikes:' Deoxys layers the ground with up to three layers of spikes that damage any who enter or reenter the fight unless they are in the air when they come in. *'Amnesia:' Deoxys temporarily empties its mind to boost its special defense. *'Counter:' Deoxys reflects any physically based attacks back at the opponent. *'Mirror Coat:' Deoxys reflects any special attacks back at the opponent. *'Swift:' Deoxys fires a series of nearly undodgeable stars at the opponent. *'Agility:' Deoxys lightens and relaxes its body to boost its speed. *'Superpower:' Deoxys attacks the opponent with extreme physical force. This lowers its attacks and defense afterwards, however. *'Detect:' Deoxys sees it's opponent's next move and dodges it. Gallery Respect Thread Respect Thread. Others Notable Victories: Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Shadow's Profile (Both were 5-B and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Magneto (Marvel Comics) Magneto's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Category:Game Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Psychics Category:Pokemon Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Good Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Aliens Category:Nintendo Category:Element Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Monsters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Immortals Category:Magnetism Users Category:Mythical Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Races Category:Movie Characters Category:Mutants Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Healers Category:Biology Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Possession Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Portal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 5 Category:Board Game Characters